


Take On Me

by Charluug18



Series: colección de canciones [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18
Summary: Luffy y Law están a punto de cumplir su primer aniversario de matrimonio, Luffy se encuentra emocionado, pero las inseguridades de Law con su orientación sexual ponen en riesgo su matrimonio.Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: colección de canciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134899
Kudos: 18





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> cada día que pasa me obsesiono más con esta pareja, es por eso que un dia que estaba haciendo maratones de películas desde votos de amor hasta como si fuera cierto se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic con estos dos, usando la versión acústica de Take On Me como el título y las canciones posteriores del primer y penúltimo capítulo.
> 
> en mi cuenta en Wattpad están las mayorías de las canciones que me inspiraron en cada capítulo.
> 
> @grace4851

CapÍtulo 1.

Luffy.

Siempre estaré a tu lado, seré tu apoyo incondicional, tu pilar, en cada caída mis brazos siempre te sostendrán, seré la luz que guie tu camino, en la enfermedad estaré cuidándote, y aun después de muertos mi alma seguirá a tu lado, porque eres el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, Law, eres mi persona especial y más preciado- con lágrimas de felicidad dije mis votos, viéndolo directo a los ojos mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo anular.

Con una sonrisa- Yo, Law, te tomo a ti Luffy, para compartir mi vida entera contigo, serte fiel, apoyarte en todos tus proyectos, en la salud y la enfermedad, cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te abrazaré, lucharé contra todo y todos por nuestro amor, Te amo Mugiwara-ya- una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Era sábado , la lluvia caía a cantaros me desperté sobre saltado con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, estaba en el sofá esperando a mi esposo, una sonrisa se formó, llevábamos casados casi 1 año, en dos semanas sería nuestro aniversario, un sabor agridulce se formó en mi boca, aun después de todo este tiempo, jamás le dijimos a nuestros familiares y demás amigos, los únicos que lo sabían era Bepo y Zoro nuestros mejores amigos no porque yo no quisiera, Law siempre evadía los temas, empecé a dejar de intentar convencerlo siempre había una pelea después de eso, ya eran pasadas las 11:00 de la noche y mañana tenía que despertar temprano para mi competencia, habían más patrocinadores apostando por mí, Sunny nuestro gato Maine coon estaba acostado en mi regazo una sonrisa se formó en mi cara mientras le acariciaba la oreja era nuestro bebé o eso solía decirle a Torao.

Espero que tu papá vaya a verme competir mañana- le murmure en voz baja, él nunca iba a verme, jamás le gusto la aglomeración de personas- está competencia significa mucho para mí.

El solo me ronroneo en respuesta.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar, era una llamada entrante de él, mil cosas cruzaron por mi mente.

-Hola cariño- sonaba música de fondo por la otra línea- llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - me sentí inquieto, como si algo pasaría.

-En el bar de Shaky- conocía muy bien a los dueños del lugar, su esposo era mi entrenador- Shachi y Penguin me invitaron y ya sabes cómo se ponen.

-No Torao, no lo sé- respondí con honestidad, después de todo, nunca he hablado con ellos- oye cariño, mañana tengo una competencia, irías a verme por favor.

Solo se escuchaba una respiración- sabes lo que he dicho Luffy, no, no me gustan las demás personas a nuestro alrededor.

Escuché la voz de una mujer llamando ansiosa a Law, me sentí ansioso.

\--Tengo que colgar cariño, no me esperes.

Me sentí más inquieto que de costumbre, otra vez no por favor, fueron mis pensamientos, mientras más lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, me dirigí a nuestro cuarto, las sabanas olían a él, ahogué un sollozo mientras me llevaba su almohada a mi pecho.

No sé en qué momento de la madrugada llego, pero cuando lo sentí me acurruque a su lado abrace su pecho, un olor a perfume de mujer inundo mis fosas, que no sea lo que estoy pensando me dije.

La alarma sonó exactamente a las 8 de la mañana mi competencia era a las 10 y 30, tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo, el lado de la cama estaba frio y vacío, me dirigí a nuestro baño y comencé a prepararme, después de salir sentí un olor a comida, él estaba cocinando de espaldas a mí

-Buenos días Torao- salude alegremente y lo abrace por la espalda.

Suspiro- Buenos días cariño, llevamos juntos tanto tiempo y nunca pronunciaste bien mi apellido.

Claro que puedo- con una sonrisa le respondí- pero este es mi apodo especial.

Es estúpido si me preguntas- me devolvió la sonrisa- lávate las manos ya te sirvo el desayuno- hice lo que me pidió, mi mente rondaba por la competencia.

  * Oye Law, sé que no te gustan las aglomeraciones ni nada, pero podrías asistir a la competencia de hoy por favor, es muy importante para mí - me di la vuelta, para verlo de frente.



Él se volvió irritado, Sunny estaba en su cama viendo las salchichas en mi plato desde la distancia.

  * Hemos hablado de esto tantas veces- me respondió con una molestia- no puedo y lo sabes.



En un momento que iba a responderle Sunny salto, nos sorprendió a ambos y Torao derramo el café por su camisa, me reí nuestro bebé siempre sabía cómo hacer que acabara una discusión antes de iniciar, Torao se levantó malhumorado y se quitó la camisa, cuando las vi, aruñones en su espalda y chupetones.

  * No- dije, con un leve temblor en la boca, mi pecho dolía.



Él se voltio a verme, pareció darse cuenta a lo que me refería, se sintió culpable.

-Entonces ayer por la noche- ahogue un sollozo- la voz de mujer que escuche, ¿otra vez, Law?

Trato de explicarme mientras agarraba mis hombros

  * Cariño, Lo siento, tengo que fingir después de todo, y unos tragos llegaron a otra cosa- lo interrumpí
  * ¡Si, siempre fingiendo Law! - mi voz estaba entre cortada- pero no crees que ya es demasiado, ¡soy tu esposo carajo! - mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse- te espero siempre a altas horas de la noche, con el corazón en la mano, esperando que no hagas exactamente esto, ¿por qué?, Law.



-Luffy, sabes muy bien que a mí también me duele, pero joder sabes que en mi familia jamás aceptaran lo nuestro- me interrumpió- ni mucho menos mis amigos.

Me dolía demasiado el pecho, las mismas palabras de siempre, el mismo problema, ya no quiero, ya no más.

-Law te amo, solo Dios sabe cuánto, y he sido paciente, por eso déjame ayudarte, no importa, seremos los dos contra el mundo, podemos hablarlo juntos, somos una familia.

El me quedo viendo en blanco y con una mirada fría y voz enojada me dijo las cosas más hirientes.

-Una familia Luffy, somos 2 hombres jugando a un matrimonio con un gato como hijo, se supone que esto no debe de ser, además soy un cirujano respetable- no lo digas fue mi pensamiento- dejaste la universidad Luffy, y puedes tener un trabajo en donde tengas patrocinadores, pero en mi familia todos tienen su título, y dirigen una empresa, como crees que reaccionaran cuando se den cuenta que aparte de que me casé con un hombre en una cabina con un Elvis como oficiado en Punk Hazard, mi esposo ni siquiera siguió con sus estudios, sería una total vergüenza quiero evitarme todo eso.

Deje de escuchar, mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes parece que termino dándose cuenta de todo lo que dijo, porque intento llegar a mí, pero me aparté.

  * Una vergüenza- dije con voz ahogada- ¿eso piensas de mí?, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?, Law.



Su mirada hacia mi cambio el arrepentimiento dio paso.

-Cariño, no, lo siento, perdón, no quise decir eso- intento acercarse.

Me aleje aún más de él.

-Ese es el problema Law, nunca quieres decir nada- con voz temblorosa, y una mirada de decepción proseguí- siempre dices y haces algo que me lastima, y piensas que después de unas simples disculpas todo va a mejorar, te amo, y lamento ser una vergüenza para ti, descuida, iré a quedarme en casa de mis hermanos, no quiero molestarte más Law.

\- No cariño, no- esta vez era el quien lloraba.

Pero lo interrumpí.

-No, Law, puede que te arrepientas de todo, pero yo no- me volví para darle una sonrisa, - el día de nuestra boda, fue uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida, porque acepté casarme con el amor de mi vida.

Me di la vuelta y agarre las llaves de mi coche, abrí la puerta y lo escuche susurrar.

-No te vayas por favor.

Pero lo ignoré, las palabras vergüenzas seguían dando vuelta por mi cabeza, me subí rápido al auto y comencé a dirigirme a la playa a una gran velocidad, encendí la radio y lloré aún más y pisé el acelerador con más fuerza mientras cantaba.

Today's another day to find you

Shying away

I'll be coming for your love, okay?

Take on me (take on me)

Take me on (take on me)

I'll be gone

In a day or two

No sé en qué momento, pero un camión de carga pesada estaba adelantando el carril, mientras yo iba rápido, sabía que era inevitable, mientras el capo de mi coche chocaba contra el camión pensé en que debí haberme puesto el cinturón mientras mi cuerpo salía del parabrisas cubriéndome el vientre con un brazo y la cabeza con el otro, el sabor metálico me estaba ahogando, ojalá nunca hubiera discutido con Law, no sabía si se enteraría, no lo tenía como registro de prioridades en mi teléfono, oh mis hermanos van a estar tristes.


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2 

Law.

Cuando Luffy se fue me quedé pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado desde el día en que lo conocí, en una fiesta en casa de Kid, él y zoro eran muy amigos, yo no quería asistir al lugar, pero Bepo insistió tanto en que fuera, y no me arrepiento, mis amigos habían desaparecido, treinta minutos después de llegar, jamás me gustaron los lugares concurridos, y esa música era un infierno para mi creciente dolor, tome una cerveza y me dirigí a la terraza, él se encontraba ahí, no sé si fue su sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo el lugar, o el hecho de que hablar durante 1 hora me conto toda su vida y me pareció de lo más interesante, era un surfista, antes de irnos quedamos en salir como amigos claro.

Las salidas fueron más seguidas, Bepo era el único que lo sabía porque accidentalmente nos encontramos con él en un pequeño bar cerca de la playa, nunca dijo nada, ni me menciono el tema, solo me dijo que se alegraba de que conociera a alguien más y no estar tan centrado en el trabajo.

Fue un sábado cuando dimos un paso más allá de una amistad, habíamos salido a bucear a un arrecife, y mientras nadábamos en lo único que pensé es que quería monopolizarlo, quería todo de él y que nadie más se le acercara.

Salimos durante 3 meses, hasta que le hice el amor, y fue la cosa más hermosa que pude haber presenciado en toda mi vida, verlo jadeando, con gotas de sudor, sus piernas enrolladas en mi espalda, mis manos agarradas firmemente a las suyas, mientras empujaba me sentí ir al paraíso y llegue cuando el soltó un Te amo entrecortadamente, no me resistí y lo bese más, a la semana siguiente solicite unas vacaciones en el hospital, nos fuimos de vacaciones a Punk Hazard en compañía de Bepo y Zoro, no pensé muy bien las cosas, le pedí matrimonio, el acepto encantado tanto que el mismo día nos casamos, nunca tuvimos un baile, pero mientras conducia para ir directo a nuestra hotel en la radio sonaba Take on me, un fuerte dolor me recorrió al pensar en todo.

  * Crees que pueda perdonarme Sunny, -le pregunte al gato mientras lo acariciaba- sé que lo que dije fue una estupidez, y me arrepiento enormemente.



Sunny solo me vio y ronroneo, si estoy demente por hacerle preguntas al gato, felicidades Law, te ganaste el premio al peor esposo del año no solo vas y te acuestas con una puta de paso, le dices que es una vergüenza y reniegas de tu boda, lagrimas caían de mis mejillas, necesitaba hablar con mi padre, cora-san nunca me juzgo, y no podía seguir haciendo esto, ya no más, tengo que cambiar o esta vez sí lo perderé para siempre, solloce aún más cuando recordé su mirada triste y la sonrisa que me dio con un Te amo.

Agarre mi teléfono, y decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi padre, acepto gustoso en verme, me cambie rápido y fije mi vista en una de las cómodas de noche una foto de nosotros donde Luffy estaba en m regazo y sonriendo a la cámara descansaba ahí me asegure de dejarle suficiente comida y agua a Sunny, agarrando las llaves me di vuelta y cerré la puerta, maneje hasta llegar al café la Sirena donde me esperaba mi padre.

Aparque el auto y me introduje lo busque, un hombre rubio muy alto alzando la mano me dio la bienvenida, me dirigí a él.

  * Law- estaba emocionado, siempre era así cada que lo veía- no pensé que me pidieras reunirnos, sucedió algo, nunca vienes a verme por cuenta propia- su voz sonaba preocupada- ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos?



Nunca pude ocultarle nada a mí padre, pueda que él no sea mi padre biológico, pero sí que hizo sus maravillas criándome desde los seis años, nunca me juzgo, me regaño siempre fueron sus consejos los que me hicieron ser mejor persona, no sé cuándo me perdí.

  * Cora-san- dije con una lagrima rodando por mis mejillas- herí a la persona más importante de mi vida.



Su mirada mostraba preocupación.

  * ¿qué sucede Law?- pregunto con calma.
  * Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero me casé- dije lo más bajo posible, pero el aun así me escuchó.
  * Oh cielos- su voz estaba emocionada- ¿por qué no me dijiste?, no puedo creerlo, bueno, ¿puedo conocerla?



Esta vez me volvi a verlo, y con voz temblorosa

  * Me case con un hombre, cora-san- miles de emociones pasaban por sus ojos, la incredulidad.



\- ¿Así? - pregunto y yo asentí

\- bueno, ¿cuándo puedo conocerlo? - me respondió con emoción.

\- Aguarda-le dije, extrañado- ¿no vas a decir algo?

El solo me quedo viendo.

  * ¿Qué tendría que decirte?, Law, soy tu padre, no por esto dejaras de ser menos mi hijo, el amor es amor, lo que si me molesta es que no me hayas dicho nada, mira que te casaste ¿hace Cuánto?, ni siquiera se con quién, tengo que avergonzarte como padre Law, mostrarle todas tus fotos, y hablar con esta persona, así que quiero conocerla lo más rápido posible.



Una mirada de incredulidad, así de fácil.

  * Pero, y que pasa con la familia- pregunté.
  * Bueno, tendré que hablar con tu tío y suavizar las cosas- menciono como quien habla del clima- pero descuida, ahora dime, que sucedió.



Le conté todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos casamos hasta el día de hoy de nuestra discusión, mis inseguridades, y preocupaciones, el cómo hice sentir a Luffy esta mañana cuando le dije que sentía vergüenza y que me había acostado con una mujer y como insulte nuestra boda mi padre fue paciente hasta que termine.

Bueno Law- me dijo con vos tranquila- estoy muy decepcionado, lo lastimaste mucho, faltaste a tus votos que es lo más sagrado, no te tomaste con respeto nada de tu matrimonio.

Me sentí aún más miserable.

  * Lo sé- dije con una mirada de tristeza y una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla- solo que no quería decepcionar a nadie y tenía miedo de las reacciones de mis amigos.
  * Bueno Hijo, claramente decepcionaste a tu esposo, y a mí, ¿que importan los demás?, Law, siempre van a criticarte aun cuando hagas las cosas lo mejor posible, y tus amigos, si son en verdad tus amigos, tienen que aceptarte tal y como eres realmente.



Me removí incomodo en mi silla, la culpa y el arrepentimiento estaban pudiendo más conmigo, fui un completo imbécil, jamás debí de haber dejado que el miedo y los prejuicios pudieran más.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone, papá? - cora-san se sorprendió, no muchas veces solía decirle papá.

-Me llamaste papá, Law- tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar- ohhh, déjame ayudarte, además quiero conocer a la persona que ha hecho que muestres más sentimientos.

Me sonroje, no era muy expresivo con mis emociones después de todo.

-Te vas a llevar bien con él- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en el amor de mi vida.

Seguimos hablando, le conté toda nuestra historia, al final mi padre dijo que era una forma tan especial de conocer el amor, hablamos más después de eso, de la empresa, el trabajo, le hable de Sunny y el solo se rió ya se consideraba abuelo, me volví a sonrojar, me despedí y con un nuevo sentimiento me dirigí a nuestro hogar, voy a cambiar bebe, te lo juro, ya no te haré llorar otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy.

Estoy flotando, mi cuerpo esta sobre una camilla, un vidrio grande del parabrisas está enterrada en mi tórax, estoy viendo y escuchando todo, el ruido de la sirena, las instrucciones que siguen mientras dicen que me pierden, mi teléfono con la mitad de la pantalla quebrada a un lado mientras uno de los paramédicos lo agarra y desbloquea agradeciendo que no tengo contraseña y sin embargo ya se encuentra en las ultimas, me olvide de cargarlo no aguantara mucho veo como se dirige a los contactos de emergencia Sabo, lo llama, y me siento triste por preocupar a mis hermanos, escucho como el paramédico pregunta que es de mí, el asiente a lo que le dice y prosigue a explicar que tuve un accidente, y que estoy muy grave escuchó como del otro lado se cae algo y Sabo empieza a negar, el paramédico le dice que me trasladaran al Hospital Polar Tang oh el hospital donde Torao es jefe de cirugía, y es todo, el teléfono no da para más

Veo como los paramédicos aparcan en el hospital, mi camilla va en movimiento rápido, veo como una rubia me recibe, yo solo camino relajado siguiéndolos, hasta que entran en un cuarto tratando de estabilizarme, veo los minutos pasar, y escucho cuando dice la doctora que me recibió que entre shock y está perdiéndome.

Me siento agotado, salgo del cuarto y me dedico a observar quienes entran y quienes salen, cuando veo correr a una persona que conozco muy bien, Sabo, mi hermano mayor, me dirijo donde esta él, escucho a la enfermera dándole mi estado y que cuando me estabilicen entrare a cirugía, al parecer una costilla perforó mi pulmón, mi hermano se cae y apoyo mis manos en sus hombros.

-Estoy bien- me sale un susurro, quiero creerlo, tengo que ser fuerte- estoy aquí, por favor, mírame.

No me escucha ni nada, no me ve, me estoy ahogando, el aire se está volviendo muy escaso, empiezo a correr buscando a alguien que pueda verme corro y corro, todas las puertas están cerradas, empiezo a llorar, no quiero morir, tengo tantos sueños que cumplir, tengo que arreglar mi matrimonio, tengo que decirle a torao que estoy esperando mellizos, y que hoy iba a ser mi última competencia.

Paso una hora hasta que me pude calmar, mi cuerpo estaba en cirugía, me senté al lado de Sabo, escuche pasos apresurados, me voltee era Ace, venía agitado.

  * ¿qué paso?, ¿Cómo está? - lagrimas caían de sus ojos.
  * Está en cirugía- respondió Sabo dando un gran suspiro, un sollozo se escapó-un oficial me dijo que el conductor de un camión de carga estaba adelantando el en siguiente carril, además de que venía ebrio, y Luffy iba rápido- empezó a llorar, lagrimas desesperadas caían por los ojos de Ace empezaron a derramar más lágrimas, les di mi mano a los 2- se estrellaron los 2, el conductor del camión murió de inmediato, el auto de Lu dio vuelta y salió por el parabrisas.



Pasaron 6 horas hasta que les dijeron que estaba en una situación crítica y que estas 24 horas después de la cirugía serían primordiales para mi vida, me sentía inquieto quería saber cómo estaban ellos dos.

Me trasladaron a UCI, y la doctora que me recibió dijo que mañana el mejor cirujano el Dr. Trafalgar vería mi progreso, que no tenían de que preocuparse, sentí un sabor agridulce en mi boca, quería ver a Torao, teníamos que arreglar todo, ojalá él hubiese conocido a mis hermanos de otra manera.


	4. Chapter 4

Law.

Lunes, 5:00 am, me desperté con la insistente alarma, la apague y busque mi teléfono, ningún mensaje ni llamada por parte de Luffy, ayer pasé todo el día llamándolo, pero su teléfono me mandaba a buzón de voz, deje tantos mensajes, me prepare para ir a correr, mi rutina de todos los días.

Me sentí inquieto, por lo general después de que discutimos siempre contesta mis mensajes o mis llamadas, solo para hacerme saber que está bien, regresa dos días después, nos decimos cuanto nos amamos, lo abrazo por horas, le hago el amor y trato de compensar todo el daño que ocasiono, esta vez me va a costar y lo sé, me sudare el trasero tratando de hacer que me perdone, esta vez voy a cambiar.

El olor a petricor invade mis fosas nasales mientras me dispongo a correr 8 kilómetros, y en todo esto no hago más que pensar en cómo hacer que el amor de mi vida me perdone, termino la carrera y entro a mi casa dispuesto a empezar con el pie derecho, son las 7 menos cuarto cuando salgo de mi casa, enciendo la radio y no surprises está reproduciéndose, una lagrima desliza por mi mejilla, que buena canción para iniciar un día, alguien una vez dijo que cuando te sientes de la mierda, cualquier canción te identifica, pude ver el hospital y me dirigí a aparcar el auto, me siento tan frustrado que hago el camino en menos tiempo hasta mi oficina, hoy hay nuevos residentes, y sé que no faltaran las que quieran estar conmigo para aprobar sus notas, genial lo que me faltaba.

Salgo de mi oficina, y encuentro a mis amigos, Shachi y Penguin, Bepo me tiende un café como todos los días.

  * Tenemos que ir a UCI- me informa Penguin- al parecer hay un paciente en condición crítica y tienen que hacerle otras cirugías.
  * Oh si, ese- esta vez es Shashi quien habla- Kaya lo recibió, escuche que el otro conductor falleció, puedes creerlo está vivo de milagro.



Me concentro en tomar mi café, me siento inquieto, Bepo me lanza una mirada y nos quedamos atrás.

  * Sucedió algo, Law- nunca pude ocultarle nada, beneficios de ser mi amigo por más de 14 años- te ves triste y ansioso.



Me limito a darle un sorbo al café.

  * Discutí con Luffy- me siento agobiado- le dije cosas muy hirientes ayer, y yo, no sé Bepo, la jodí más de la cuenta.



Bepo dio un suspiro, y me tendió la mano en el hombro.

  * Law, te he dicho que seas más honesto, nadie te dirá algo, además no creo que sea para tanto, él te ama y siempre te perdona- me dio una leve sonrisa.
  * Como perdonarme Bepo, me acosté con Monet- mi amigo abrió los ojos y negó- le dije que era una vergüenza e insulte nuestra boda, me odio yo mismo, nunca lo había visto tan lastimado.
  * Lo siento Law, no sé ni que decirte- mi amigo me vio preocupado- tienes que hacer algo para recuperarlo, tus inseguridades han dado paso a que lo mejor que tienes en tu vida se escape de tus manos, y ya sabes puedes perderlo para siempre.



Terminé mi café y con una pequeña sonrisa le dije que estaba decidido y completamente a cambiar, no quiero perder al amor de mi vida, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Seguimos avanzando y fuimos a nuestra sala correspondiente, casi ningún cambio, vimos a Kaya y nos informó del paciente, me sentí inquieto, no es la primera vez que me topo con un caso así, pero sentía que algo era diferente.

  * Está en estado crítico- hablo Kaya- sus familiares ya lo saben, se veían desbastados- kaya era muy sentimental- les dije que era prioridad estas 24 horas.
  * ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a UCI.
  * Han pasado alrededor de 12 horas y ya lo hemos perdido 2 veces- la quede viendo- una cuando entro al área de shock, y la otra mientras hacíamos la cirugía, si soy honesta con ustedes, no creo que llegue a las 24 horas, está muy mal, pero no sé cómo decírselo a sus familiares.
  * Descuida kaya- Shachi la interrumpió- si sucede algo, estoy segura que el cap. Les dará la noticia.



Si- Penguin se giró a verme- tu nunca tiemblas cuando das una noticia, es más en todo lo que llevamos conociéndote, jamás te he visto quitar tu expresión fría.

  * Demonios, si, - shachi me palmeo el hombro- la persona que te haga llorar o derramar amor, tendrá que tener un altar, se lo haré.



Bepo solo me quedo viendo y arqueo una ceja, me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando, hasta que Kaya volvió a hablar.

  * Por cierto, sus hermanos se fueron hace como 2 horas- mientras abría la puerta- y no vayan a sorprenderse, pero él es famoso, es un surfista, al parecer ayer tenía una competencia creo que será la última de su carrera- mientras nos acercábamos a la cama sentí mi mundo ir en picada, lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas- se llama.



No la deje continuar y la aparte de mi camino, empecé a sollozar fuerte y me caí, Bepo empezó a lagrimear, mientras trataba de calmarme, fui un idiota, no por favor no, a mi mente llego todo, la discusión, su última sonrisa, las palabras de Kaya diciendo que lo habían perdido 2 veces, entre tantos aparatos conectados estaba el amor de mi vida.

-Noo- murmuré- tenías que estar con tus hermanos, por favor, no- seguí sollozando.

Todos se asustaron y Penguin fue el que rompió el silencio

-Cap. ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto con gran interés.

Conocerlo, lo conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano, sus días malos, sus risas, sus torao eres tonto que me exasperan, su te amo después que le hago el amor, solo llore a un más fuerte.

  * Es mi esposo-conteste con todo el amor que tenía por él.



La habitación se quedó en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy.

No me he separado de mi cuerpo desde que me trajeron a esta sala, veo cómo pasan las horas, no sé porque sigo sin poder entrar en él, me siento cansado, quiero ver a Law, arreglar lo nuestro, porque a pesar de todo sí, soy masoquista, solo quiero poder acurrucarme en su pecho y que él me rodee con sus brazos como cada día que hay una tormenta y me asusto, quiero que seamos solo del uno al otro, estoy desesperado en todo este tiempo a nadie se le ha ocurrido hacerme un ultrasonido, necesito saber si están bien, tienen que estarlo, esta era la sorpresa que quería darle a torao por nuestro aniversario, el regalo con mis pruebas y un ultrasonido descansaban al fondo del armario, bueno tal vez no fue el mejor lugar para esconderlo, quizá Law lo vea antes.

Ya son 12 horas y escucho ruidos por el pasillo, personas hablando, no me interesa, quiero a Law, lo necesito, y necesito que me hagan un maldito ultrasonido joder, la respiración de mi cuerpo es pausada, y vaya.

  * Sí que estoy de la mierda- murmuro.



Mientras veo como hay tantas vendas envolviéndome y unas tienen residuo de sangre, una fea cicatriz reposa en mi pecho, otra debajo de mi ojo izquierdo, sé que estoy bien mal ni siquiera puedo describirme físicamente, no sé cómo estaré por dentro, pero creo que muy mal.

  * Rayos, necesito entrar en mi cuerpo-grito, nadie me escucha.



Siento como la puerta se abre y una mujer sigue hablando, hasta que escuche un sollozo decido levantar la vista de mi cuerpo, es Law oh cielos, este idiota, está llorando a más no poder, y se me encoge el pecho.

  * Amor- le digo- no llores, no llores, estoy aquí, vamos a resolver todo.



estoy hablando tan fuerte que me pierdo las preguntas y las palabras solo me detengo cuando escucho la contestación de Law.

  * Es mi esposo- lágrimas se derramaron por mis ojos y me quede sin aliento, mientras escucho el aparato dando fuertes ruidos, no sé qué pasa, pero de un momento a otro Law está llorando más fuerte y Bepo lo está sacando de sala, unas enfermeras están corriendo mientras los doctores que quedaron gritan para reanimarme, no sé qué es, pero debe de ser muy malo, porque Law está gritando en este momento que lo dejen entrar, me dirijo donde está, y trato de calmarlo lo mejor que puedo.
  * Torao, por favor- solloce- cálmate cielo, estoy bien, voy a estar bien.



No me escuchaba, lo sabía voltee a ver a Bepo que estaba agarrándolo y le grite que le dijera algo, debió haber funcionado porque empezó a hablar

-Law, Cálmate, tienes que calmarte –le rogo- tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes derrumbarte, no ahora, recuerda.

  * QUE ME CALME- oh santo cielos, el relajado Trafalgar D. Water Law estaba empezando a gritar, nunca presencie esto, aun cuando discutíamos, nunca lo vi así en este estado- MI ESPOSO ESTA EN ESTADO CRITICO, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA- me sentí emocionado, soy el amor de su vida- ESTA ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, Y TU QUIERES QUE ME CALME, CON UN DEMONIO.



oh cielos, esto nunca me lo espere, todos los que estaban afuera del pasillo se voltearon a verlo, muchas sorprendidos, termino cayéndose al piso.

  * No puedo- dijo más bajo, me acerque a él y busque como sentarme en su regazo, aunque él no me sintiera- fui un imbécil, y el no, no sabe que me propuse cambiar.



\- Bepo, el amor de mi vida, está en estado crítico, y lo único que hice fue discutir con él- lloró aún más fuerte, Bepo se acercó- si pudiera volver al pasado te juro que no haría lo mismo, cambiaría mis malas actitudes, mis comentarios, mis inseguridades, si pudiera cambiar de lugar.

-Oh no amor no, no se te ocurra

Law-dijo Bepo con una voz preocupada.

Lo haría sin pensar dos veces, él es mi sol- se empezó a ahogar con sus sollozos- y lo único que he hecho es joder nuestro matrimonio, no le dije que lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.

  * Torao-murmuré me sentí alegre el me ama.



está llorando más fuerte, y a mí se me encoje el corazón.

Escuche pasos, y al parecer ellos también porque su mirada se centró en los tres doctores que estaban adentro, se sentían incomodos.

Bepo fue el que decidió hablar.

  * ¿Cómo está? - su voz sonaba tan preocupada, nada con la tranquila con la que suele saludarme.



Los tres se quedaron viendo, creo que estaban poniéndose de acuerdo quien diría la noticia.

  * Esta estable- respondió el de cabello rojizo- yo, umm lo siento cap. Estoy seguro que estará bien, no pierda la esperanza.



Law solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró.

  * Esperanza eh- mientras se levantaba e iba a ver a mi cuerpo.



Habían pasado 10 días y Torao estaba cada vez peor, me preocupaba, lo acompañe a casa en todo ese tiempo y solo lloraba, me acurrucaba a su lado, no había comido desde ayer.

  * Tienes que comer Torao- le dije con voz temblorosa- no puedes seguir así, tienes que dejarme ir, claramente no voy a despertar, amor por favor.



Lo vi tener pesadillas, vi cómo se consumía en mi habitación de hospital, esto no es lo que quiero, bebé, no sabía que más hacer, él no se dejaba ayudar por nadie, vi a su familia entrando en mi habitación, su padre era una persona amable, cada día me contaba algo de cuando era pequeño, me gustaba, también Baby, ella me decía todas las bromas que le hizo a Law de pequeño, pero su tío Mingo era raro, no me agradaba.

Vi el esfuerzo que hizo por ganarse a mis hermanos, y a mis amigos, cuando Ace y Zoro lo golpearon quise intervenir.

Un día que él estaba en casa vi a una mujer hermosa de cabello verde afuera de nuestra puerta, cuando él la vio la corrió de casa, le grito, y me di cuenta, ella es con quien se acostó, una sensación de tristeza me inundo, y es que ella era completamente hermosa, más de lo que algún día yo podría ser, luego dijo las cosas que me hicieron querer salir de ahí, estaba embarazada.

Lloré y me fui, no hacía falta seguir con esto, mire hacia el cielo.

  * Dios, ya llévame- con lágrimas y voz estrangulada- no puedo más, estoy cansado, nadie puede verme, ni oírme, no sé si perdí a los bebés, no puedo despertar por más que intento, Torao está cada día peor, y va a ser padre y tendrán a los hijos más hermosos que tal vez yo pudiera darle, y estoy seguro que a ella no la escondería porque, porque es mujer. Ya me cansé, por favor.



Ya no más.


	6. Chapter 6

Law

Jamás pensé que él nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que ya es muy tarde me iba a quedar muy bien, toda mi vida seguí planes, y estuve en mi lugar seguro, hasta que entro Luffy a mi vida y todas mis barreras cayeron, fui un imbécil que nunca valoro lo que tenía hasta que lo vi salir de la puerta y soy un imbécil aún mayor porque tenía que pasar esto para que al final conociera a su familia, para que mi padre y mis primos lo conocieran, ya han pasado tres semanas desde que sufrió ese accidente y me siento tan perdido, no quiero seguir con nada más, sus heridas se han ido, pero sigue sin despertar, todos los días que vengo dejó flores, le platico de mi día y le leo uno que otro libro que encuentre interesante, y antes de irme empiezo a llorar tanto, porque ¡carajo! Lo extraño, extraño todo de él, su familia empezó a aceptarme poco a poco, después de los golpes claro, quién diría que Ace aun en su estado tiene un puño bien fuerte, o que Sabo puede crear un miedo terrible al amenazar con esa sonrisa, su abuelo ni se diga conocí el tan famoso puño de amor del que me habló, termine conociendo a todos tus amigos, Nami dijo que cuando te recuperaras iba a organizar otra boda y que cobraría el doble porque no la invitamos a la primera, Sanji dijo que era un idiota pero que estoy bueno y que mis tatuajes hacen verme caliente así que nos disculpaba por no haberlo invitado, Ussop, Franky y Brook fueron un poco más amables conmigo, Jimbe y Robin fueron un poco más reservados, pero me comprendieron cuando les explique todo, Zoro por otro lado me golpeó dos días después de que lo haya hecho Ace, pero igual termine disculpándome pero que cuando despertaras iba a tener que sudármelas para que pudieras perdonarme, te extraño amor.

Hace una semana Monet vino a la puerta de nuestro hogar y dijo que estaba esperando hijos, me reí de la situación, jamás sería tan idiota para dejarla embarazada, siempre me protegí, al final fue tanto el asunto que mi padre y Baby tuvieron que intervenir, era de mi tío Doffy, me dio un asco el saber que esa mujer quiso que me hiciera cargo de algo que no era mi problema, termine poniendo una orden de restricción.

Hoy era mi día libre y estaba desayunando para ir a verte, Sunny se tiro en mi regazo haciendo que derramara el jugo que tomaba, no me pude enojar con él, era nuestro bebe como solía decirlo mi monito, volví a la habitación para cambiarme, estaba revisando el armario cuando vi una caja de regalo, era de Luffy me senté y la agarre.

Adentro había dos sobres, abrí el de color azul que tenía el Torao.

Law.

Para empezar, quiero darte gracias por todo el esfuerzo que pones para aguantarme, solo Dios sabe que no es fácil, tener por esposo a alguien que es diagnosticado con TDAH no debe de ser fácil, sé que, aunque tengo 23 años me comporto como un niño la mayor parte del tiempo y soy egoísta, solo quiero monopolizarte, sabes cariño, estoy agradecido con Kidd por haber dado esa fiesta porque en ella pude encontrarte, sé que nuestra relación no ha sido nada fácil, que tienes miedo a lo que dirán los demás porque estás acostumbrado a hacer todo bien, y que los demás nunca hablen de ti, pero quiero que sepas que en todo este proceso voy a apoyarte, nunca te dejaré solo, porque soy tuyo así como tú eres mío porque mis brazos siempre te sostendrán, seré la luz que guie tu camino, en la enfermedad estaré cuidándote, y aun después de muertos mi alma seguirá a tu lado, porque eres el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, Law, eres mi persona especial y más preciado, esos fueron nuestros votos y nunca estaría más de acuerdo con eso amor, porque quiero decirte que no estás solo, todo va a mejorar siempre, porque estaré a tu lado cuando nadie más este ahí, porque te amo, amo tu sonrisa, tu ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo, el que siempre tengas la razón, el que no ames el pan, que siempre te quejes de tus practicantes porque no saben nada, que juegues con Sunny, que después de un largo día de tu trabajo termines haciéndome el amor en cualquier parte de la casa sin importarte nada más que nosotros dos, que siempre pienses en mi con los pequeños detalles, gracias por este año.

Sabes amor, no sabía que regalarte para este aniversario, porque bueno que le das al hombre que lo tiene todo incluso mi corazón en sus manos, porque si tú me dices salta yo solo te preguntaría que tan alto, y es por esto que esto no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.

Yo ya las amo, y espero que tú también los ames igual o más que yo, porque si estamos hechos para una familia bebe.

Abre el otro sobre.

Con amor.

Tu Mugiwara-ya

Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, tu siempre sabes que decir bebe, y yo no he sido el mejor esposo en este año, he sido tan idiota, amor, te juro que cambiare, con dedos temblorosos agarre el otro sobre, lo abrí, contigo nunca se sabe que puedas encontrar, las palabras de un laboratorio y un ultrasonido fueron los que me dieron la bienvenida.

Prueba de Embarazo Positiva.

Un ultrasonido donde mostraba dos pequeños no más grandes que un grano de frijol.

Llore a un más fuerte, joder, me cambie tan rápido, y me sequé en el camino, llame a los hermanos de mi pareja agarre las llaves del auto y maneje rápido al hospital, tenía, tenían que estar bien, bebes oh por Dios, doncel, mi esposo era un doncel, era el mejor regalo que Luffy pudiera darme, dos personas pequeñas con nuestro mismo ADN, me imagine a un niño idéntico a mí y a una niña con los ojos grandes y marrones de Luffy que heredara su sonrisa iba a ser mi perdición.

Llegue tan rápido al hospital, me baje corriendo a la habitación 320 en la que se encontraba el amor de mi vida, llame a unas enfermeras, y a Ikaku, si alguien iba a atender a mi esposo y a mis bebés tenía que ser ella, me acerque a su cama, y con voz temblorosa le dije feliz aniversario mi amor.


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy.

Escuché unas voces lejanas, discutiendo algo relacionado a que no sabían cómo lo pasaron por alto, pero que todo indicaba que estaban bien, hablaron acerca de los cuidados que tendrían que tener a partir de ahora, escuché una puerta cerrarse, y alguien besaba mis mejillas mientras murmuraba feliz aniversario, me removí incómodo, apreté la mano que me sostenía y escuche una exclamación de sorpresa, intente abrir los ojos y cuando lo conseguí las luces me cegaron, los volví a cerrar hasta que creí conveniente, la persona a mi lado era endemoniadamente hermosa.

No sé quién era, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, pero sus ojos grises me veían con tanto amor mientras lloraba y una sonrisa se formaba, no entendí muy bien que decía solo lo último, algo acerca del mejor aniversario, me intente sentar bien en la cama, mire todo alrededor y me fije bien en dos personas que venían entrando mis hermanos, pero porque se ven tan cansados, y por qué rayos Ace tenía una panza como de embarazada iba a preguntarles, pero solo me salió un sonido ronco.

  * Aquí amor- me dijo el hombre guapo- no has hablado desde hace mucho tiempo, tómatelo con calma, me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.
  * Gracias- creo que me sonroje, porque mis mejillas estaban calientes- oh, uhm, ¿por qué tienes un abdomen grande Ace?



Ellos se pusieron a reír mientras Ace se sonrojaba, para mí la prioridad más importante era saber lo del Abdomen de ACE en lugar de porque tenía una bata de hospital, él se removió inquieto.

  * Estoy embarazado Lu- me dio con una mirada alegre- Marco y yo tendremos un bebé en 2 meses.



Me sorprendí, no sabía que fuera tan en serio con la piña, y no solo eso, si hace dos días lo había visto sin ese gigantesco globo que tiene por abdomen.

  * Ah vale- dije confundido- felicidades, supongo que seré tío.



Ellos me sonrieron, pero como si de pronto me acordara me di la vuelta y vi al hombre guapo.

  * Quien eres- le pregunte, no sé qué dije o hice, pero él se puso pálido, y luego vi su sonrisa triste.



Me dolió el pecho, no quería verlo así, le di la mano, y una pequeña sonrisa, para que sea que todo lo que dijera estuviera bien.

  * Hasta que día recuerdas- me pregunto de una forma tan gentil.



Todo me daba vueltas, pero recuerdo que ayer era viernes y había ido con Mochi a un picnic a las afueras de Sabaody y después me llevo a casa, no recuerdo más de eso.

  * Umm, recuerdo que pase todo el día con Mochi-no creo que quieran saber lo que pasó - después así que no lo mencione.
  * ¿mochi? - pregunto el extraño hermoso, mientras arqueaba una ceja.



Ace y sabo jadearon, y se veían preocupados, no les di importancia y conteste.

  * Mi novio- el de ojos grises me quedo viendo en blanco- se supone que iba a ir a un viaje de negocios, así que pasamos todo el día juntos, ¿me estoy perdiendo algo?



Mis hermanos y el desconocido se quedaron viendo, hasta que Sabo hablo:

  * Luffy, eso fue hace más de 4 años- no entendía, incline la cabeza, y Sabo al verme siguió- tuviste un accidente Luffy, estuviste en coma por 3 semanas, tienes 23 años.
  * ¿Eso significa? - pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.



El misterioso hablo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

  * Soy Trafalgar D. Water Law, tu esposo, Luffy- me regalo una sonrisa cariñosa.



Esposo, en mi mente se repetía esa palabra, bueno, no me esperaba eso, pensé que iba a casarme con mochi, nos habíamos comprometido justamente ayer, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

¿qué pasó en estos años?


	8. Chapter 8

Law

El karma era una perra, todo lo que hice y las cosas que dije me están cobrando, estoy feliz de que Luffy y nuestros bebés estén bien, pero como si la vida quiere hacerme lamentarme más por cosas, mi esposo pierde la memoria, me merezco todo lo malo del mundo por lo idiota que fui y eso no lo discutiré.

Veo a mi esposo feliz hablando con sus amigos, despertó hace una semana y en todo ese tiempo no me he separado de él, el día de hoy le darán el alta y Nami ya planeo una fiesta de celebración según me dijo invitó a muchas personas no tengo ideas de quienes sean, ahora más que nunca me arrepiento el haber mantenido todo en secreto, fui un bastardo egoísta, y mientras veo como Luffy sonríe por algo que dijo Ussop me doy cuento de lo afortunado que soy por haberlo conocido, enamorarme y de haberme casado con él, y sin embargo jamás valore todo lo que teníamos, y ahora no sé cómo volver a hacer que se enamore de mí, no quiero perderlo, y parece que terminará sucediendo algo porque ha insistido en irse a vivir con Sabo su hermano mayor, me sentí a morir cuando él tomó la decisión, pero después de todo él no me recuerda, como tampoco recuerda todo el daño que le he ocasionado, veo la hora en mi reloj en 20 minutos será su salida.

Me levanto para ayudarle con todo, tengo que ir a dejarlo a casa de su hermano, un nudo se forma en mi garganta, terminamos de empacar todo, salgo del cuarto para que me den todos los papeles correspondientes, una enfermera me sonríe con coquetería pongo los ojos en blanco y veo mi sortija, desde que Luffy sufrió el accidente no me la he quitado, un recordatorio de que tengo a la mejor persona del mundo a mí lado, el amor de mi vida, mi razón de ser y existir, una sonrisa se me escapa al recordar todo nuestro tiempo juntos, veo que ya está listo para salir le agarro la mano y se sonroja, me felicito por eso, voy a volver a enamorarlo aunque me cueste, recuperar su confianza.

Estoy conduciendo a casa de Sabo estábamos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió:

  * ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevamos casados? - me pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, y mi mundo se detiene cada que él me sonríe.



Con una voz llena de amor le respondo que un año, hablamos un poco más de cómo nos conocimos hasta que me dice algo que me da tristeza.

  * Lamento no recordarte, en serio, espero que quizá pueda conocerte bien pero yo uhm, no creo que este bien que me quede contigo es por eso que me quedaré con mi hermano- me lanza una mirada de preocupación- tal vez podamos conocernos mejor, y lamento todos los problemas que te pude haber ocasionado.



Una lágrima cae por mis mejillas porque él jamás me ha ocasionado un problema siempre fui yo el del problema.

  * No te preocupes Lu- trato de recomponerme y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa- podemos empezar de nuevo.
  * Me parece perfecto, torao- lo volteo a ver sorprendido, él parece darse cuenta- lo siento, no sé de dónde vino eso.



Me siento feliz

  * Es tu apodo- le sonrió- no podías pronunciar bien mi apellido, y al final se te quedo.



Lanzo un suspiro me siento mejor después de que el apodo que tanto pensé que era estúpido salió de sus labios, solo espero que recuerde todo y pueda perdonarme.

Lo dejo en casa de su hermano y me aseguro de que se instale bien mientras me dirijo a mi casa pienso en cómo recuperarlo, las flores serán un buen inicio el ama tanto los girasoles, cuando llego a casa reviso a nuestro primer bebé le digo que mami está mejor, y que espero que venga a quedarse pronto con nosotros agarró su almohada e intento dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Luffy.

Veo los girasoles que descansan en la mesa de la entrada mientras tomo un poco de té, todos los días Law envía flores por la mañana, y al principio me parecía hermoso ahora ya no tanto, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que han pasado 10 días y esta casa está inundada de tantos arreglos, un suspiro se escapa de mis labios y mi hermano Ace voltea a verme.

¿Te sientes mal, estás enfermo?- su voz luce densa y preocupada- podemos ir al hospital, llamo a Law.

Y ahí está el rey de mis problemas cada vez que alguien lo menciona, a parte de los ramos de flores, ha enviado tantos regalos una pulsera de conchas, una pintura de SAKURA, chocolates, diferentes tipos de carnes, unas películas de Dirty Dancing, P S I love you, Ghost que no voy a engañar a nadie me han hecho llorar a moco tendido y por alguna extraña razón quería que él estuviera a mi lado abrazándome mientras las veo.

No, no estoy enfermo- le sonrió-solo estaba pensando.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva y arquea la ceja.

En Law- respondo, nunca he podido mentir ni para salvarme la vida o eso suelen decir, y jamás le he ocultado algo a Ace, menos a Sabo- no sé porque cada vez que lo veo quiero arrojarme a sus brazos.

Ace empieza a reír y lo veo molesto.

Lu- me mira como quien le explica algo a un niño de 5 años- es tu esposo.

Ya sé que es mi esposo Ace- me remuevo incomodo- es solo que no puedo recordarlo, y cada vez que viene, o me manda tantos regalos, una parte de mí quiere correr a su lado.

Mi hermano con dificultad por su enorme globo se levanta y se acerca a donde estoy, me atrae a un abrazo y un sollozo se me escapa.

  * Quiero recordar Ace- me acaricia la espalda.
  * Lo sé, Lu- esta vez es su voz la que se quiebra- sé que duele, a nosotros también, pero estoy tan feliz de que tu estés bien, que no me importa nada más.
  * Pero duele As- levanto mi mirada- no quiero sentirme así.
  * Bueno- me interrumpe- intenta conocerlo mejor, sal con él, invítalo a cenar hoy y después vete con él al bar donde Nami está organizando tu reunión.
  * Crees que él quiera- pregunto con inseguridad- se ve tan reservado, no creo que le gusten esos lugares.



Ace vuelve a reírse, y me estoy empezando a irritar, bufo molesto, se intenta calmar, pero fracasa.

  * Lo siento Lu- dice entre risas- pero el hombre ha hecho la casa de Sabo una floristería y tú piensas que él no quiere verte.



Me sonrojo.

  * No sé cómo invitarlo- le digo con timidez.
  * Bueno, toma- dijo sacando su teléfono y buscando en sus contactos-solo llámalo.



Veo el teléfono por lo que parecen horas cuando solo han pasado 3 segundos, hasta que decido marcar el numero con nombre de imbécil roba hermanos pequeños, el teléfono repica 3 veces antes de escuchar su voz.

\- Ace-ya, sucede algo con Luffy- su voz ronca suena tan atractiva del otro lado, y me sonrojo aún más.

-Soy Luffy-mi voz salió temblorosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - su voz ahora es preocupada- iré a

-No- lo interrumpo con lo que sea iba a decir- solo, yo solo quería invitarte a cenar con todos aquí, será una cena algo familiar y luego nos iremos al bar con lo de Nami y me gustaría que estés aquí, aunque si no puedes no hay problema.

Me siento nervioso.

-Por supuesto- una sonrisa se me forma, y la inquietud desaparece- ¿a qué hora quieres que esté en casa de Sabo?

-A las 8:00- me siento feliz, dijo que sí.

Hablamos un poco más de cómo me he sentido, si he estado tomando mis vitaminas, si he tenido nauseas o mareos a lo que respondí con un no, pero se me hizo extraño, quería seguir hablando con él, pero reaccioné a que este no era mi celular, me despedí y cuando iba a devolverle el teléfono a Ace caí en cuenta de que no estaba a mi lado.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde sé que de seguro está comiendo tortilla con mayonesa y efectivamente se encontraba preparando unas cuando llegue.

-Quieres- me ofreció.

No sé por qué me parecieron tan atractivas, probé una y efectivamente lo estaba, solo que le hacía falta algo, la botella de chocolate Hershey’s estaba al lado y le agregue, mi tortilla sabía aún mejor, el solo arqueo la ceja.

  * Esta delicioso- le dije- ten tu teléfono.



Me sonrió, y le agregó a su tortilla, me dio el visto bueno.

\- ¿Y que tu hombre vendrá? - preguntó con interés.

A lo que yo afirme, un sentimiento de posesividad me invadió, mi hombre, se sentía bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Law

Era oficial, no he podido dormir nada en todo este mes, necesito a mi monito para poder estar bien, las pesadillas de mi infancia cuando mis padres y mi hermana murieron se hacen cada vez más frecuentes, también las de Luffy en un ataúd su accidente, todo, me siento cansado, necesito dormir.

El hospital también me ha mantenido muy ocupado, y aun espero que este correr día a día en el me permita dormir, pero el sueño se niega a venir, necesito a mi sol para estar mejor, y por eso cuando recibí su llamada no pude a estar más feliz que en toda mi vida, aunque lo he visto cada día que me paso por la casa de su hermano no es lo mismo a que él sea quien pida por mí.

Les doy una sonrisa a mi equipo cuando entran a mi oficina, parecen sorprendidos porque no soy de mostrar mis emociones con nadie más que con mi monito.

\- ¿Todo bien Cap.? - pregunta Shachi.

-Todo bien- les respondo con un deje de cariño.

-Te ves feliz- me dice Bepo

A lo que yo asiento, sí, soy feliz.

Termine mi día en el hospital y conduje hasta la misma cafetería con la que me reuní con mi padre en busca de consejos, ahora esas reuniones son todos los viernes como hoy, lo encontré al lado de la ventana y le comencé a contar lo de mis regalos, se empezó a reír, solo me sonroje y se alegró por mí, de poco a poco todo empezaba a mejorar y no podía estar más feliz con eso, eran las 6:00 de la tarde cuando llegue a mi casa.

Empecé a arreglar un poco la casa, una caja que estaba en el armario llamó mi atención, la lleve a la mesa del comedor y la abrí, en un panfleto con el nombre del hotel donde Luffy y yo tuvimos nuestra luna de miel estaban escritos sus votos, mi corazón dio un vuelco y los leí, escuche su voz como el día en que nos casamos, Sunny maulló a mi lado y lo acaricie.

Yo también quiero que mami regrese- le dije, mientras el me veía con esos ojos grandes y brillantes.

Voltee a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 7, demonios me tenía que dar prisa si quería llegar a tiempo, deje el panfleto en la caja luego guardaría todo cuando llegara, me duche y arregle lo más rápido que pude agarre unos vaqueros negros, una camisa negra me doble las mangas y me deje los primeros tres botones abiertos donde se podían ver parte de mis tatuajes , me puse mis botas negras, me asegure de dejarle suficiente comida a Sunny, agarre la botella de vino que compre esta tarde las llaves del auto y me dirigí a ver al amor de mi vida.

Llegué faltando 5 minutos para las 8:00 me estacione y toque el timbre, Koala abrió, me dio una mirada de aprobación y subió el pulgar, lo que sea que eso signifique está bien.

Le di la botella y me condujo hasta la sala, casi todos se encontraban ahí, menos mi monito.

\- ¿Dónde está Luffy? - le pregunté a Marco.

-El y Ace están en el cuarto, no te preocupes ya bajaran- me sonrió y me ofreció una copa.

Estuvimos charlando y luego el señor Garp llegó, se unió a nosotros y empezó a contarnos historias de cuando los tres hermanos eran pequeños, Sabo se acercó y empezó a negar muchas de ellas diciendo que Ace era el que casi siempre el culpable de arrastrarlos a todos esos líos, mientras que Luffy era un bebé llorón.

Me imagine a uno de nuestros bebés como Luffy tan alegre y llorón, demonios, ya quiero decirle a mi monito.

-Hola Law- escuche su voz me gire y todo pareció detenerse- estaba a mi lado regalándome una sonrisa, y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Hola cariño- fue espontáneo, le sonreí y me auto felicité cuando vi que sus mejillas se ponían a un más rojas.

No sé en qué momento los demás nos dejaron solos, pero no me importaba lo único que quería era quitarle ese Jersey gris que dejaba descubierto su hombro y hacerlo mío.

-Gracias por venir- me dijo- significa mucho para mí.

-No tienes que agradecerme- me acerque y puse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- siempre haré lo que me pidas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y me acerque a un más mientras nos veíamos a los ojos, nos estábamos acercando lo suficiente mis dedos picaban por agarrarlo, les hice caso y pase el pulgar por su labio inferior, dejó salir un suspiro y cerró los ojos, me acerque a un más, sentí nuestros alientos y no me pude resistir lo besé, Dios, sentí mil emociones, estuche un jadeo por parte de él y no aguante más, lo acerque y el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no quería que esto acabara, nos separamos por falta de aire sus ojos estaban vidriosos y respiraba entrecortadamente, le di otro beso en los labios y otro en su frente.

Será mejor que vayamos al comedor- murmuro aun en mis brazos- antes de que alguien venga.

-Mju- murmure, no quería soltarlo, tantos días sin él y su olor me estaban volviendo loco.

Él se separó un poco, me sentí vacío, parece que el vio algo en mi porque me regaló una sonrisa y me dio su mano.

-Vamos- me dijo

Y con su mano alrededor de la mía, me di cuenta después de todo este tiempo que iría hasta el fin del mundo con él.


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy

Cielos, oh Dios, me sentí a morir, cuando lo vi su risa era música para mis oídos, me sonroje cuando me fije en sus tatuajes y su camisa abierta ¿realmente este hombre es mi esposo? Porque parece un ángel caído del cielo, es demasiado hermoso, ya lo sabía, pero hoy hay algo en que es diferente, tengo un cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Cierra la boca, Lu- Ace me codeo- estas dejando ver lo que quieres hacerle al pobre hombre.

Di un giro de 180° hacia mi hermano

  * De que estas hablando- le pregunte mientras me sonrojaba aún más.
  * Ya tiratelo- me dijo mi hermano- después de todo es tu esposo.
  * Ace- le dije con seriedad- no creo que sea el momento.
  * Bueno-estaba irritado- a este paso no lo sabrás Lu, suéltate, vete con el hoy a tu casa.



Le di una mirada de incredulidad, ¿no se supone que él es el hermano mayor? ¿el que siempre espantaba a todos mis pretendientes?, el que le rompió la nariz a Bellamy por haber jugado con mis sentimientos cuando tenía 16 años, vaya si que el embarazo cambia a las personas.

  * No creo que sea conveniente- le respondí- no recuerdo mucho y la verdad.



Me interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

  * Tampoco te vas a acordar metido en esta casa Lu- su mirada reflejaba irritación.



Oh no, aquí venía, sus hormonas.

  * Tienes que luchar por lo que es tuyo- me dijo con voz fuerte- es tu hombre, tienes que estar con él, estoy seguro que estando en tu hogar irás recordando cosas, no aquí con Koala y Sabo, además- agregó como quien no quiere la cosa- les has estado cortando todo el sexo, y Sabo está frustrado.



Bien eso sí que no me lo esperaba

  * Es una broma- mis ojos se agrandaron- oh rayos, me siento culpable.
  * Descuida- me dio una sonrisa y me palmeo el hombro- vete con tu hombre hoy y luego ya sabrás que.



En definitiva ¿Quién demonios es este hombre y que paso con mi hermano sobreprotector?

  * Ve a hablar con él- me empujó.



Con pasos temblorosos me dirigí a su lado, los demás me notaron así que se fueron, lo saludé y su voz, ¡rayos!, era lo más hermoso que he escuchado, este hombre me hace sacar el lado tímido que nunca creí tener, siempre fui tan directo y siento que con el todo mi cuerpo flaquea.

No sé en qué momento paso, pero sus labios, sentí una horda de mariposas en mi estómago, quería que me siguiera besando por más tiempo, quien necesita el aire para respirar, perfectamente puedo morir en paz con solo tener esos labios en los míos, tan jodidamente perfecto.

Cuando nos separamos y le dije que teníamos que irnos, su mirada me preocupo, no quiero ver esa expresión en su cara otra vez, le ofrecí mi mano, se sentía tan perfecta, era más grande que la mía y encajaban perfectamente.

Siento que fui diseñado para él.

Llegamos al comedor aun con las manos agarradas y nos sentamos juntos, Ace estaba enfrente de mí y arqueo una ceja, murmuró un te lo dije.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, tal vez Ace si tenía razón, volteé a ver a Law, su mandíbula fuerte y sus hombros anchos solo me hacían querer repartir besos y aferrarme a sus brazos.

Quizás Ace si tenía razón.

Sabo me extendió una canasta de pan, pero de pronto sentí un sabor a rancio en la boca.

  * Iu- le dije- quita eso asqueroso.



Law volteo a verme y soltó una risa, tenía la mirada brillante.

  * Odio el pan- me dijo como si fuese la explicación de todo.



Yo no lo odiaba, pero de solo verlo me revolvió mi estómago, Sabo me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

  * Mi mal- como si realmente lo sintiera.



No pensaba que Law se llevaría bien con todos, pero al parecer sí, se reía de los chistes malos de Koala, respondía a lo que le decía Marco de actualizaciones médicas, asentía con una sonrisa a las historias que mis hermanos y mi abuelo le contaba sobre mí de pequeño.

En un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, él me veía con tanto amor y en lo único que pude pensar es que quería ver esos ojos grises por el resto de mi vida, aun si no recordara nada.

La cena terminó y nos dirigimos al bar, vi a Koala decirle algo a Law mientras Ace y Sabo me jalaron del brazo.

-No regreses está noche Lu- mi hermano Sabo me dio una sonrisa, mientras me revolvía el cabello.

\- sí, tú y Law tienen una tensión sexual que se siente a kilómetros- Ace lo dijo riendo, y Sabo asentía a lo dicho.

Koala alistó una maleta con lo que necesitarás, úsalo bien- me dijo sabo.

¿Quién diablos son estos dos que se parecen a mis hermanos?

  * Ustedes- les dije con una voz preocupada- están actuando muy extraño.



Ambos se rieron y como si lo hubieran ensayado ambos al mismo tiempo se encogieron de hombros y dijeron nuestra frase desde niños.

  * Hay que vivir la vida sin arrepentimientos, Lu- y una sonrisa se les formó a ambos.



Me fui con Law en su auto rumbo al bar, tal vez si, viviría mi vida sin arrepentimientos, y me quitaría esta frustración sexual.


	12. Chapter 12

Law.

Koala se acercó a mí en un momento y no me di cuenta me sorprendí cuando vi su sonrisa burlona, de yo se algo que tú no, arqueé una ceja con curiosidad.

  * Esta noche te llevas a Luffy a tu casa, Law- me sorprendí.
  * ¿qué? - mi voz sonó aguda, no me esperaba esto.



Koala pareció divertirse con todo el asunto.

  * Bueno, Law, su tensión se siente a kilómetros- bueno, mierda, adiós primera impresión de cenas en familia.
  * Yo- no sabía ni que decir, porque ciertamente quería quitarle toda la ropa a Luffy y encerrarme con él y no dejarlo libre en mucho tiempo.
  * Descuida- me dijo Koala-los hermanos Monkey tienen ese efecto, sino, pregúntale a Marco, una vez se encerró con Ace toda una tarde mientras estábamos haciendo un viaje a casa de su tía Dadan.
  * Esto es vergonzoso- sentí que me habían atrapado infraganti, aunque ciertamente lo hicieron.
  * Si bueno, con el tiempo te relajas a todo esto- me regalo una sonrisa- además Sabo y Yo también necesitamos nuestro espacio, tú ya sabes.



Me sorprendía la facilidad con que Koala decía las cosas, no quise seguir indagando, pero me dieron la oportunidad perfecta para llevarme a mi monito a nuestro hogar, le sonreí y con voz más calmada le agradecí.

Empezamos a marcharnos en dirección a los autos, vi a Luffy sonrojarse y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, me dio una sonrisa tímida, empecé a manejar en dirección de Partys bar, ninguno de los dos hablamos y el silencio que estaba presente era cómodo, relajado.

Llegamos al bar y me apresure a salir para abrirle la puerta a mi sol, me dio una sonrisa tierna, amo las facetas de mi esposo, nos conduje dentro, vi algunas caras conocidas y otras no tanto, vi como mi esposo se iba con sus amigos y me sorprendí de ver a mis amigos, fui en dirección hacia ellos, me sonrieron, estaban tomando cuando llegue Bepo me tendió una cerveza le di un trago cuando Shachi se volteo.

  * Entonces cap. Por qué no nos dijo que se había casado- me atragante con la bebida.
  * Si cap. Somos sus amigos, nos hubiese gustado estar presentes- Penguin tenía un tono triste en su voz.



Me removí en mi asiento, deje salir un suspiro, estaba postergando esta conversación desde hace mucho tiempo.

  * Tenía miedo- les dije con toda la honestidad- sé que fue un error haber ocultado algo tan importante, y no hay día en que no me arrepienta por haberlo hecho, pensé que iban a juzgarme, porque bueno, no es algo que haría.



Mis amigos me quedaron viendo Bepo se limitó a tomar su cerveza.

  * Jamás lo juzgaríamos Cap.-Penguin me dio una sonrisa tímida- no sé de dónde saca eso, nunca nos ha importado esa clase de cosas.
  * Siempre nos hemos apoyado el uno con el otro- shachi me palmeo el hombro- además no importa, sea hombre o mujer, siempre respetaremos sus decisiones, mientras usted sea feliz.
  * Nunca importara nada más- Penguin terminó la frase.
  * Te dije que te preocupabas por nada, Law- Bepo me sonrió- siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro.



Les agradecí enormemente mi padre tenía razón, era yo el único que no quería ver todo de otra forma, no quería salir de mi zona de confort, tuvieron que pasar cosas malas para que valorara lo que tengo, le di otro trago a mi cerveza, sentí una palmada en mi hombro me gire y era Roronoa el mejor amigo de mi esposo.

Roronoa-ya- le dije a modo de saludo.

Me dio una sonrisa arrogante y puse los ojos en blanco.

  * Trafalgar, te lo vuelvo a decir, una lagrima y te rompo los dientes.



lance un suspiro.

  * No tienes que repetirlo- no pensaba volver a lastimarlo.
  * Bueno, me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo- se sentó con nosotros.
  * Donde esta Kuroashi-ya- le pregunte, porque esos dos parecían estar adheridos por la misma cadera.
  * Esta con los demás- me señalo una dirección.



Escuchamos un carraspeo y giramos un hombre de cabello granate y de casi dos metros estaba al lado, Zoro se paró enseguida con una sonrisa.

  * Katakuri- saludo alegremente- creí que no estabas en la ciudad.
  * Regrese ayer y Nami me llamo- dijo con una voz tan seria, volteo a verme y nos evaluamos, le sostuve la mirada por mucho tiempo.



No sé por qué Roronoa estaba sonriendo ante eso, me jalo para presentarme.

Katakuri, este es Trafalgar Law- me presento.

Charlotte Katakuri- me dijo serio mientras me daba la mano.

El tipo no me agradaba, tenía un aura de superioridad peor que la que yo tuve alguna vez.

Un placer- fue más por cortesía.

Los dejo, iré a saludar a los demás- se despidió.

Miré cómo se encaminaba hasta donde estaban Luffy y sus otros amigos, me sentí irritado cuando vi como Luffy sonreía y le daba un abrazo y el tal Katakuri sonrió en respuesta.

-Qué tipo más arrogante- les dije a mis amigos y a Zoro.

Zoro estaba tomando una cerveza cuando me quedo viendo con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

  * ¿Eso crees? - me pregunto divertido con toda la situación.
  * Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso? - le dije, si era su amigo me importaba poco.
  * Problema, ummm puede que si sea un problema- le dio un trago largo a su bebida.



No fui el único que sintió el ambiente pesado, mis amigos también por lo que dejaron de hablar.

  * Si es tu amigo- le dije- no me interesa, no me agrada, así que si te enojas no es mi problema.



Eso pareció darle más risa.

-Y, de todas formas- dije- ¿quién rayos es ese tipo?

Zoro me dio otra sonrisa arrogante, le dio otro trago a su cerveza, y me palmeo el hombro, se levantó para irse.

  * No es problema, bueno, mío no, quizás tuyo si acaso- me dijo divertido- ese tipo podía ser el esposo de Luffy si no hubiesen roto su compromiso hace tres años.



Abrí mis ojos, Bepo se ahogó con su bebida, y Penguin y Shachi me quedaron viendo.

  * Adiós trafalgar- me dijo sonriendo




	13. Chapter 13

Luffy

En toda la fiesta nadie me había dejado tomar nada, ¿no se supone que era una celebración?, ansiaba una piña colada, pero no, nadie me daba nada, solo podía tomar agua, aunque baile un rato con mis amigos y estábamos hablando eso no me distrajo de mis pensamientos hacia Law, voltee a verlo y lo vi hablando con sus amigos, se veía tan relajado, ¡rayos! Ese hombre tenía algo que me llamaba.

  * Luffy estas escuchando- Nami me dijo molesta- ¿Qué tanto estás viendo?



Siguió mi dirección y todos se rieron.

  * ¡Diablos Luffy!- esta vez fue Ussop- sí que estas embobado.
  * Si me lo permites Luffy-san- hablo Brook- creo que quieres estar en otro lugar que no es aquí, y no me refiero solo con nosotros.
  * Si Luffy-Nami me dijo con una sonrisa- es obvio que quieres irte con tu esposo.
  * Sabes Luffy-Robin tenía una sonrisa amable- no nos enojaremos si decides irte.



Ellos me conocían tan bien que vieron a través de mí, efectivamente, tenía los mejores amigos y más comprensibles de todo el mundo, estaba tan agradecido con ellos, iba a dirigirme a donde estaba Law para decirle que por favor saliéramos de ahí cuando alguien me toco el hombro me gire y me sorprendí, le di una sonrisa.

\- Mochi- le grite- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Hola Lu-me sonrió amable- demasiado bien, me enteré del accidente, lamento mucho lo de tu competencia.

\- ¿qué competencia? -le pregunté con curiosidad, me volví hacia mis amigos, pero Choper fue quien respondió.

-Katakuri-san, Luffy perdió la memoria- le dijo un poco intimidado, mochi siempre tenía un aura que imponía.

\- Lo siento Luffy, no tenía idea- parecía sorprendido- lamento haber hablado de más.

\- No te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa- bueno los dejo.

Me despedí quería irme rápidamente, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Law.

Me presento rápidamente a sus amigos, charlamos un rato, me agradaron todos.

Me acerque a su oído.

Law- le dije fuerte por sobre la música- ¿podemos irnos?

se despidió de ellos, no hizo ninguna pregunta más mientras agarraba mi mano y nos dirigíamos a la salida.

No hablamos en todo el camino, el silencio me estaba incomodando así que encendí la radio, reconocí la canción y empecé a cantarla.

Cause I'll be comin' home soon

To keep you satisfied

You know I get so lonely

That I feel I can't go on

And it feels so good inside, babe…

Sentí la mirada de Law, y volteé, tenía un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, le sonreí con coquetería y me acomode un poco más en el asiento, el piso el acelerador y en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos llegando a un lugar, supuse que era nuestro hogar, se veía acogedor, tenía un espacio muy abierto rodeado por césped, las ventanas eran enormes se podía apreciar lo iluminada que era por dentro, nos bajamos del auto y Law abrió la puerta de casa, me sentí tranquilo, me gustaba, avanzamos y no dude en sorprenderme arriba en la chimenea estaba un cuadro colgado donde estábamos Law y yo debajo de un árbol de cerezos, me veía con tanto amor, sentí que algo se cruzó por mis pies y lleve mi mirada, un gato Maine con maulló mientras se restregaba en mis piernas, por instinto lo agarre y lo empecé a acariciar, se sentía tan bien, como un enorme bebé, el ronroneo con satisfacción.

  * Te ha extrañado- me voltee hacia Law, él se estaba desabotonando la camisa.
  * Es hermoso- le dije perdido en sus movimientos- ¿Cuál es su nombre?
  * Sunny- me sonrió, acaricio una de sus orejas, el gato lo quedo viendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos- nuestro bebé.



Un sentimiento cálido me inundo el pecho, un cosquilleo me recorrió en el vientre, el gato salto de mis brazos y se perdió, Law termino de quitarse la camisa me mordí el labio inconscientemente.

Admire sus tatuajes eran hermosos y con pasos temblorosos me acerque a él, me dio una sonrisa coqueta, lleve una de mis manos hasta el tatuaje en forma de corazón que estaba en su pecho lo delinee con mis dedos, lo sentí tensarse bajo mi tacto, levante la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos grises.

  * ¿Te gusta lo que vez?- me preguntó, su voz estaba más grave.
  * Si- le respondí- son hermosos.



Llevo una de sus manos a mi cara y acaricio mi mejilla.

  * No me detendré- me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí.
  * No quiero que lo hagas- exclamé.



Quería que ese hombre me tocara y me reclamara, ansiaba estar con él.

Nos vimos fijamente y todo se desencadenó.

Sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso demandante, suspiré, sabían a cerveza me sentí embriagado por ellos, llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me atrajo aún más, mis manos agarraron con fuerza su cabello y comencé a revolverlo, su lengua empezó a adentrarse en mi boca y solté un gemido.

Se separó de mí, no sé qué aspecto tengo, pero su mirada se volvió a un más salvaje.

  * Joder bebé- murmuró en voz baja.



Me agarro más fuerte de la cintura y me alzo, enrollé mis piernas en su cadera y el comenzó a avanzar nos volvimos a besar, más fuerte más demandante, abrió una puerta y me depositó suavemente sobre la cama, seguía besándome, creo que jamás me cansaría de esto, una mano se introdujo dentro de mi Jersey acariciándome, dejo de besarme los labios.

Gemí en protesta, me lanzó una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba.

-Eres endemoniadamente hermoso- me susurro en el oído.

Sus labios mordieron mi lóbulo y solté un gemido, bajo hasta mi cuello repartió besos y lo mordió gemí de placer, quería más, ansiaba más.

Me separe de él y me quite rápidamente el jersey y desabotoné mi pantalón Law volvió a besarme sus manos recorrieron mi piel sus dedos quemaban al contacto, cerré los ojos, mi cuerpo se sacudió.

-Hmm, Law suspire- un calor se acumuló en mi entre pierna, mientras pasaba mis manos por los brazos de Law.

Dejo de besarme y murmuró.

\- Estas caliente bebé- Law comenzó a trazar mi cuello con su lengua, sentí como me mordía, esto dejará marcas mañana

\- Uh uhm- esta ropa me molesta, lleve mis manos hasta su pantalón desabrochando el botón rápidamente, el vio mi desespero se levantó de la cama y se los quito junto su bóxer lentamente, estaba desnudo.

Jadeé al ver sus abdominales mi mirada bajó hasta su entrepierna, uh uh, es grande, muy grande me va a romper, me lamí los labios

Se acercó hasta mí, jalo una de mis piernas y comenzó a quitarme la ropa sobrante, miro sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, Law llevó su lengua hasta uno de mis pezones y jugaba con el otro, me estoy sintiendo tan excitado solo por esto abrí mis piernas mientras gemía.

Law me sonrió- tu cuerpo no me ha olvidado.

  * Creo, creo que jamás lo hará- le respondí.



Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi cuerpo, dejo de jugar con su lengua en mis pezones, proteste en respuesta el solo me sonrió, empezó a repartir besos por mi abdomen de una forma tan cariñosa y una mano lo acariciaba lentamente su lengua empezó a jugar con mi ombligo, él sabe todos mis puntos más sensibles porque jamás había sentido algo como esto, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis muslos besando delicadamente, volvió a subir y agarro mi miembro, sus manos me quemaban contuve la respiración cuando sentí su aliento golpeando, lo beso.

  * mmm- esto es real, este hombre sabe cómo volverme loco.



Law me lanzó una mirada orgullosa, solo le sonreí en respuesta.

  * salado- me dijo mientras se llevaba mi miembro a su boca, su lengua me estaba torturando, comenzó a rodear mi glande chupando mientras su mano subía y bajaba.



Era tanto placer que sentí que iba a morir.

  * . por. Por fa-favor- gemí, moví mis caderas para llegar más profundo a su boca.
  * ¿Qué sucede? Bebé- Law me sonrió, mientras volvía chupar y masturbarme más rápido.
  * Te de-deseo- le dije entrecortadamente- den..dentro de mí.



Law asintió apresuradamente, abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche al lado, sacó una botella lubricante la abrió, comenzó a untarse en sus dedos, me vio a los ojos, sentí los latidos de mi corazón más fuertes.

  * No he estado en un tiempo adentro bebé- con vos fuerte y grave- será mejor que te prepare bien, avísame si te duele, por favor.



Sonreí y asentí rápidamente él pensaba en mi bienestar un sentimiento tan cálido me invadió.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como dos dedos húmedos invadían mi entrada, su otra mano seguía masajeando mi pene lo acariciaba tan suave con tanto amor, yo era un manojo de gemidos y nervios, arqueé mi espalda cuando sentí mi punto de placer al máximo necesitaba más.

Un tercer dedo se unió y siguió masajeando el lugar que más me gustaba,

¡ha! ¡Umm! Laaaaaw- mi visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, Law dejó escapar un gruñido y quito sus dedos.

Laaw- gemí en protesta, me sentía vacío.

El solo me acercó a un más, llevo una de mis piernas a su hombro, con un movimiento rápido empujo la punta a mi entrada, su pene dejó caer pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal que me lubricaron a un más

uhmm- jadeé- Laaw- lleve mis manos a su cabello revolviéndolo.

Law me embistió de un solo golpe, gemí de dolor y placer, él no se movió hasta que me adaptara a la presión.

  * Te ves hermoso- me sonrió y me miró con tanto amor.



Me sonroje

Llevo sus manos a las mías entrelazándolas.

  * “lamento haber sido tan idiota antes”- no sé a qué se refería.



Alce mi cadera creando fricción y ambos soltamos un gemido, el comenzó a moverse, jadeé de alegría cuando golpeo mi próstata aplastandola repetidamente por todos los fuertes empujes, sincronice mis caderas hacia atrás cada que él se me movía más fuerte, más demandante.

  * ¡Oh sí! - Grite- ¡Law! Ahmmm unmm esss-esto. se siente… aghn tannn. Tan bien- lleve mi otra pierna y la enrolle a la espalda de Law, más profundo.



Law gruño y exhaló bruscamente acelerando sus embestidas.

  * Ha ha, Sigue diciendo mi nombre bebe- nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.



Sentía su pene endurecer aún más cada que gritaba su nombre, lleve mis manos a su cuello y lo empuje a otro beso caliente sin dejar de balancear mis caderas, rasque su espalda enterrando mis uñas, mordí su cuello el gemía ante el dolor, una parte de mí deseaba que todo dejara marcas, quería reclamarlo como mío.

  * “Estoy por acabar bebé”- apenas pude escucharlo bien por sobre mis gemidos.



Golpea mi punto sensible más fuerte y rápido, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con mi pene acelerando su toque cada vez más, mi visión se volvió más borrosa, mis gemidos fueron más fuertes, arquee mi espalda lo sentí cerca, solo alcance a decir su nombre cuando sentí que nos corríamos juntos, los dedos de mis pies se durmieron, llene nuestros abdómenes mientras él se corrió dentro de mí, tan lleno.

Comenzó a repartir besos dulces en mis labios mi cuerpo estaba tembloroso, subí mi mirada y acaricié su mejilla, el salió lentamente de mi interior gemí, nos acostamos y me atrajo a un fuerte abrazo, comencé a delinear sus tatuajes que lo hacían verse más caliente de lo que era, me envió una sonrisa juguetona, me atrajo más hacia él y me beso la frente, acaricio mi cabello, me sentí tan cómodo en sus brazos, tan protegido, el cansancio me golpeo de en lleno, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse solo alcance a escuchar un poco.

  * Te amo- lo escuche lejano- prometo no volver a fallarte.



No sé qué más siguió diciendo o a que se refería porque me quede dormido, con un pensamiento, quiero estar el resto de lo que me quede de vida a su lado.


	14. Chapter 14

Law.

Mis amigos se me quedaron viendo, en mi mente no dejaba de escuchar, podía ser su esposo.

\- ¿Estas bien? Law- Bepo me pregunto, preocupado.

\- No- le contesté, con un infierno me estaba irritando.

\- Law, él se casó contigo- vi a Bepo a los- aprovecha esta oportunidad, enamora a tu esposo otra vez.

\- Es cierto cap.- me dijo Penguin- no deje ir oportunidades.

\- y no piense en eso- Shachi me regalo una sonrisa- lo eligió a usted por, sobre todo, oh mire- me señalo- su esposo viene hacia acá.

Me volteé y le di la mano, le sonreí y una parte de mí se sintió orgulloso al ver como dejaba al imbécil de Katakuri el volteo a verme y le di una sonrisa de medio lado, acerqué a Luffy a mi cuerpo, le presenté a mis amigos congeniaron tanto no como en mis antiguas relaciones, ellos solían detestar a casi todas las mujeres con las que salía, lo escuché reír por sobre la música jamás lo había escuchado tan relajado como hoy.

Se me acerco y me pidió que irnos, cuando salimos solo podía pensar en lo que le haría esta noche, me sentí inquieto, quería hacerlo mío hasta no poder más, el silencio fue interrumpido por una canción, la reconocía lo escuche cantar y no había lugar en el mundo donde más quisiera estar que dentro de él.

Era como un niño pequeño explorando nuestro hogar, empecé a desabotonarme la camisa cuando Sunny se acercó a él.

  * Te ha extrañado- mire los ojos de Sunny, el me evaluó como dándome gracias por haber traído a su mami.



Vi la mirada lujuriosa de Luffy, sus dedos recorriendo mis tatuajes fueron el impulso para acercarme más a él y cuando me dijo que no quería que me detuviera perdí todo el control que me quedaba, sus labios eran tan suaves y delicados, serían mi perdición lo alce para llevarlo a nuestro cuarto, mi pene estaba ansioso por estar adentro de su lugar favorito, pero me calme, tenía que darle todo el placer.

Sus ojos vidriosos sus labios entre abiertos me hicieron lanzarle una sonrisa divertida, el que yo pudiera ponerlo en ese estado solo con mis besos me enorgullecía.

-Eres endemoniadamente hermoso- le susurre en el oído aproveche para morderle el lóbulo, era la cosa más hermosa que he visto, y nunca me cansaré de decírselo

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, baje hasta su cuello repartiendo besos mordiéndolo, degustándolo, deje de besarlo.

\- Estas caliente bebe- y quería ponerlo más, comencé a trazar su cuello con mi lengua y a morderlo, quería marcarlo para que todos supieran que era mío.

\- Uh uhm- sus gemidos me ponía más duro me levante de la cama y quite toda mi ropa me sentí orgulloso cuando vi como mi monito se detenía a ver mis abdominales me recorrió hasta caer en mi entrepierna.

Me acerque hasta él, jalando una de sus piernas le quite la ropa, necesitaba sentir su piel comencé a jugar con mi lengua hasta uno de sus pezones y jugué con el otro atendiéndolo, sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco como todo el tiempo que lo hacía mío, baje hasta su vientre deteniéndome y repartiendo besos a nuestros bebés, moría por hacer eso desde que me enteré de que Luffy estaba a punto de darme una familia.

  * tu cuerpo no me ha olvidado- en todo este tiempo me hice un experto para saber qué era lo que a mi monito más le gustaba, que lugares tocar para hacerlo perder el conocimiento con tanto placer.



Seguí tocando todos sus puntos sensibles hasta que comencé a darle atención a su miembro, sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco, quería poseerlo ya, pero quería hacerlo todo lentamente, dejar que el disfrutara todo este mes en que no hemos estado juntos me tenía al límite.

-Law.. por. Por fa-favor- gimió movió mas sus caderas para, una pequeña risa se escapó haciéndolo vibrar y que el gimiera más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Bebe-le sonreí, mientras volvía a chuparlo y masturbarlo más rápido.

\- Te. Te de-deseo, - den. Adentro de mí. - joder era todo

Asentí apresuradamente buscando la botella de lubricante, comencé a prepararlo tan caliente.

  * ¡ha! ¡Umm! Laaaaaw deje escapar un gruñido, Luffy sabia como hacer que me pusiera más cada que gemía mi nombre quito mis dedos, él ya estaba listo.



Lo acerque a un más llevando una de sus piernas a mi hombro, con movimiento rápido empuje la punta de mi pene a su entrada deje caer pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal que lubricaron a un más su entrada

Lo embestí de un solo golpe, un gruñido se me escapo, tan caliente y estrecho quería moverme, pero mi monito tenía que adaptarse a la presión, lo vi fijamente

  * Te ves hermoso- le di una sonrisa, lo extrañaba tanto y ahora que lo tenía no lo dejaría ir nunca más, me sorprende la facilidad con que se sonroja cada vez que le digo cosas como estás cuando estamos en la cama, entrelace sus manos con las mías, no lo volvería a lastimar nunca más.
  * “lamento haber sido tan idiota antes”- me merecía todo lo malo del mundo, por haber sido una basura, pero no podía renunciar a Lu, él era, es y siempre será el amor de mi vida.



Comencé a moverme el gimió aún más fuerte cuando encontré su punto, me concentré en ese lugar, mi pene palpitaba cada vez que él decía mi nombre me encantaba que me mordiera y me insertará sus uñas amaba que se pusiera posesivo, me ponía aún más caliente, su respiración agitada, sus labios entreabiertos e hinchado de los besos, su voz diciendo mi nombre y soltando gemidos más fuertes me estaban llenando de tanto placer que sentí que me vendría pronto.

  * “Estoy por acabar bebe”- le dije y comencé a moverme más rápido y a jugar con su pene al ritmo de mis embestidas, lo sentí arquearse él también se iba a venir.
  * Laaaaw- escuche decirle y eso bastó para que me viniera.



Comencé a repartir besos en sus labios, su cuerpo temblaba, Salí lentamente de él soltó un gemido que me hizo querer otra ronda, pero mi monito estaba cansado, lo atraje hacia mi pecho, me sentí tan a gusto cuando comenzó a trazar mis tatuajes, sus ojos estaban cerrándose.

Te amo- le dije con todo el amor que tenía por él- prometo no volver a fallarte nunca más, si algún día llegaras a recordar todo, por favor dame otra oportunidad, espero que puedas perdonarme todo el daño que te hice, te juro que todos los días de nuestra vida te demostraré cuanto te amo, y nunca más tendrás que derramar lágrimas por mí.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

  * Prometo que seré un buen padre- me imagine a dos personitas pequeñas corriendo por nuestra sala- prometo comprometerme con este matrimonio, y darte lo mejor siempre, todo mi amor te pertenece y no hay nadie con quien más quiera estar en el mundo que no sea contigo.



Sabía que estaba dormido, su respiración lenta y relajada empezaron a ponerme somnoliento lo abracé más le di un beso en su frente.

  * Te amo mi amor- con esas últimas cuatro palabras me quede dormido.




	15. Chapter 15

Luffy

Me desperté con unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño, sentí que mi vejiga iba a reventar, me intenté mover, pero Law me tenía abrazado fuerte, su respiración era lenta y su ceño estaba tan relajado, como pude me moví de sus brazos y me felicité por no haberlo despertado, dormimos desnudos, agarre mi jersey que estaba tirado y los bóxers me los coloque, entre a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, hice mis necesidades y me fui del cuarto.

Mi estómago gruñó, bueno, me dirigí al final del pasillo y doble hacia la izquierda la cocina me dio la bienvenida, abrí la nevera, y saqué unos huevos, unas cuantas especias, haría omelette, me fije que había un pequeño radio lo encendí reconociendo la canción comencé a sentirme nostálgico , Sunny maulló estaba arriba de la mesa le regale una sonrisa y me encamine hacia el empujo la caja y lo mire con curiosidad, abrí la caja y encontré un panfleto con el nombre de un hotel, lo que me llamó más la atención fue ver mi letra, comencé a leer.

Siempre estaré a tu lado, seré tu apoyo incondicional, tu pilar, en cada caída mis brazos siempre te sostendrán, seré la luz que guie tu camino en la enfermedad estaré cuidándote, y aun después de muertos mi alma seguirá a tu lado, porque eres el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, Law, eres mi persona especial y más preciado- lágrimas caían de mis mejillas solo se escuchaba la canción, comencé a recordar todo desde que lo conocí, el regalo que deje en el armario me llevé una mano a mi vientre recordé todo hasta nuestra discusión, el engaño, sus palabras hirientes, mi accidente de auto.

  * Cariño- escuche cuando me llamó, me di la vuelta y vi su mirada preocupada- ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?



Limpie mis lágrimas y negué con la cabeza, él se acercó a mí.

-Law- hable con voz temblorosa- tú, ¿tú te avergüenzas de mí? ¿tu, en verdad me amas?

Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a negar, lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

No- ahogó un sollozo- te amo más que a mi vida misma Luffy, y si te he lastimado te juro- se acercó más y me abrazo- te juro que nunca quise hacerte ningún daño, sé que fui un idiota, pero por favor, créeme, realmente te amo y no quiero perderte.

Ambos estábamos llorando y a lo lejos se escuchaban unas melodías.

  * Pensé- le dije- pensé que no me querías.
  * Nunca digas eso mi amor- me dio una sonrisa pequeña- fui un bastardo egoísta y me arrepiento de todo el mal que te hice, pero te pido que por favor me des otra oportunidad para empezar, te demostraré que hablo en serio.
  * ¿Lo juras? - le pregunté porque a pesar de todo el daño, una parte de mí quería seguir con el- yo, yo no creo soportar más, Law.
  * Te lo juro mi amor- su mirada me decía que esta vez todo iba a ser mejor- seré un mejor esposo, un mejor amigo, un mejor pilar, no te dejare solo otra vez, te apoyaré en todos tus proyectos, te cuidare siempre seré un mejor hombre, y el mejor padre.



Paso una de sus manos en mi vientre, lo vi a los ojos, había tanto amor en ellos.

  * ¿ellos están bien? -le pregunté
  * Lo están- me respondió con una risa- y serán los niños más consentidos de todos.



Me derretí, pensé que él no los iba a querer.

Bésame- le dije- bésame como si fuera nuestro último día, pon en ello cuanto me has extrañado.

Nos vimos a los ojos y me alzo, enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas y nos besamos tan demandante y tan lleno de amor a la vez, extrañaba sus caricias, el que me hiciera suyo, el que me dijera cuanto me amaba, esta vez creo que todo será mejor, al parecer el destino también lo creía porque Take on Me seguía reproduciéndose.


	16. Epílogo

Lamy.

Odio los viernes, es el final de la semana y el inicio del fin de semana, pero aun así siempre tenía que levantarme temprano, la alarma sonó a las 6:30 otra vez llegaré tarde al colegio, cinco minutos más me dije, hasta que sentí como alguien entraba abriendo la puerta de golpe, me lleve una almohada a la cabeza.

  * Nada de eso jovencita- escuche la voz de mi madre- tienes que levantarte, o si no tu hermano se comerá todo tu desayuno.
  * No quiero- le di mi mirada de cachorro que siempre funciona con mi padre- ¿puedo quedarme hoy en casa?
  * ¿Estás enferma? - me pregunto con un deje de preocupación.
  * No, es solo que- me interrumpí- olvídalo no es nada.



Me vio por lo que parecieron horas antes de asentir e irse de mi cuarto, Salí de la cama, me dirigí al baño tome una ducha fría tal vez así me despabilaba por completo, comencé a arreglarme cuando termine todo ya eran las 6:50, al menos entro a las 7:30 me dije, le diré a mi padre que me lleve.

Me dirigí al comedor y Sunny me vio con sus grandes ojos amarillos como acusándome de que porque me duermo tan tarde.

  * Buenos días princesa- mi papá me regalo una sonrisa- ¿dormiste bien?
  * De maravilla- le contesté alegre.



Terminamos de desayunar y le pedí a mi padre que fuera a dejarme mi hermano mayor al parecer se había ido y me dejo, bueno él era el hermano responsable después de todo, el que nunca quebraba ni un plato según los demás, cuando la verdad es que quebraba la vajilla entera cuando te descuidabas siempre fue un revoltoso, pero en el colegio sus notas siempre han sido las mejores, bueno las mías también siempre se nos han dado fáciles los estudios, este era nuestro último año de preparatoria, mi hermano ya había decidido ser médico como nuestro padre pero yo todavía estaba insegura no sé cómo abordar el tema con ellos, de que quería ser una Surfista profesional como mamá.

Mi papá se estaciono en mi colegio, me dio una sonrisa y se fue, comencé a buscar a mi prima y mejor amiga cuando llegué al salón.

  * Anne- le grite.
  * Aquí Lamy- me tenía un asiento reservado- Koby vino primero que tú, ¿te volviste a dormir y el tío Law te trajo no es así?



Me encogí de hombros, ella soltó un suspiro.

  * Lamy- me puso una mano en el hombro- tu padre te consiente demasiado.



A lo que yo me reí, sí, eso era cierto.

  * Como sea- me dijo- iré a tu casa después de clases.



Las horas pasaron tan lentamente, hasta que se hicieron las 4:00 de la tarde, guarde todo y nos dirigimos a la salida con mi prima, mi hermano y sus dos mejores amigos estaban esperándonos, me sonroje cuando vi a Rob Lucci.

  * Te tardaste mucho- me reclamo Koby.
  * No me gusta salir con todas las personas que hay alrededor le dije en respuesta.
  * Ah vale- me dio una sonrisa.



Nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar, haciendo bromas, mi prima codeándome cada vez que le lanzaba a Rob una mirada discreta, entre tanto llegamos a nuestra casa, Sunny maullo y lo alce.

  * Tu gato es hermoso- me dijo mi prima- y pensar que tiene 17 años.
  * Es un gato viejo- le dijo Helmeppo- me sorprende que viva por tanto tiempo.



Me encogí de hombros.

Helmeppo, si mi madre te escucha- les dije medio broma medio cierto- te jalara la oreja, Sunny es su primer bebé.

Koby se rio.

  * Eso es cierto, nuestros padres siempre dicen eso- mientras me quitaba a Sunny y lo abrazaba- aquí entre nos, creo que es su hijo favorito.
  * Todavía lo dudas- le dije riendo.
  * Vaya ustedes sí que se llevan bien- nos dijo Lucci- ¿pero tú eres la única hija no?, por algo tu padre te consiente más, debe de quererte más que a todos.



Koby y yo nos quedamos viendo y soltamos una estruendosa carcajada.

  * No- le dijo Koby entre lágrimas- nuestro padre nos ama, claro está, pero a la única persona que ama más que a su vida misma y cito “ustedes solo son una guirnalda, y los quiero, pero es su madre la persona que amo más en la vida”
  * Creo que papá- le dije aun con risas- vive solo por mamá y por nadie más, si no mira le dije.



Avanzamos hasta fuera de la casa donde había un jardín con girasoles y rosas en el centro una pequeña fuente y al lado de ella había una silla para dos personas, donde nuestro padre Law tenía en el regazo a nuestra madre mientras lo acariciaba y le daba besos, fue la escena más linda y tierna oímos cuando le dijo.

Te amo Luffy- y nuestra madre rio- ya quiero que se vayan los mocosos a la universidad para tenerte solo para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, no es la primera que escribo pero si fue una de las primeras en terminar, la escribí en dos días, pase con mi computadora imaginándome diferentes escenarios e inspirandome con todas las canciones que les había comentado se encuentran en Wattpad donde también está publicada esta historia.
> 
> a los que la leyeron completa Muchas Gracias por leerla, pronto seguiré subiendo más trabajos de este ship.


End file.
